Metalic Twins
by Lady Nicole Malfoy
Summary: When Harry finds out James isnt his father things go awkawrd but when he finds out about his family, they could just be the key to defeating Voldemort. OotP spoilers! Siris is alive and extreme OCC at some points sometimes they arent!
1. Letters From the Past

I don't own Harry Potter! Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape is mine tho. I am American so you'll have to excuse the slang way of spelling its sorta a habit here.  
  
Dursley's Resident – July 15th  
  
It was the summer before Harry Potter's 6th year at Hogwarts. The summer had seemed to getting even more boring then usual. For once in his life the Dursley's were completely ignoring him, he had no chores, he could eat what he liked when he liked, and he go where ever he wanted whenever. Today found Harry sitting at the park, with a piece of old parchment in his hand.  
  
"To Harold James Potter, Time Delayed till July 15th, 2004 from Lillyan Marie Evans Potter"  
  
'Why would mum send me a letter?' Thought Harry as he opened it.  
  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts a very annoyed Potions professor was coming back from a meeting when an owl attacked him.  
  
"Ruddy bird!" Scowled Severus as he snatched away the letter  
  
"To Severus Salazar Snape, Time Delayed till July 15th, 2004 From Lillyan Marie Evans Potter."  
  
"What the hell." Said Snape in nothing more then a whisper  
  
'Lilly'  
  
As he continued to his chambers to read his letter.  
  
All the way across the ocean, in Hampton, New Hampshire, USA a young girl was sitting in the window seat of her personal sitting room, when an owl flew in. Her first reaction had been to scream, until she noticed the letter tied to its leg. After taking the letter she read, "To Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape – DuRose, Time Delayed till July15th, 2004 From Lillyan Maria Evans Potter."  
  
' What the fuck.'  
  
Park  
  
Harry tore open the letter and read,  
  
"My dearest son,  
  
You are probably wondering why I am writing you. If you get this letter it means that I have died and you did not know the truth. Son James Potter is not your father. When I was in school, I was truly in love with a Slytherin, knowing it wouldn't work to the public James posed as my boyfriend and eventually husband, while really covering for my true love. Son your true father is Severus Salazar Snape. I know this may come as a bit of a shock, but please forgive him, his memory had been altered as to protect you both. The other think I need to tell you is that you have a twin sister, Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape, she lives in America but will soon be joining you and your father. Please give him a chance my son, awe yes before I forget your true name, Damien William Salazar Snape. I love you my son. Please forgive me.  
  
Love,  
  
Your mother  
  
Lillyan Marie Evans-Snape"  
  
'Holy Shit!"  
  
"This cant be real!" Exclaimed Harry  
  
"Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I have received a letter that concerns me please can you meet with me to discuss it?  
  
Sincerely  
  
Harry Potter."  
  
Harry sent Hedwing off and sat to think.  
  
Dungeons  
  
' Lilly, Lilly what could you have to say?'  
  
"My dearest Sev,  
  
It pains me that I must write this letter, for that means that I have died and I couldn't take the charm off myself. Sev, do you remember the day we started dating? I do I still love you just as much till the say we were married and I died. You are probably confused, We were married in 1986 it was two years later that we had twins, I was posing as James Potter's wife to keep safe. One day you came to me, you told me that you needed to forget about me and our kids because the dark lord was getting curious about you. James and I did just that. If you don't believe me the counter spell is Recontun. Sev, Harry James Potter is truly your son and Damien William Salazar Snape. I've sent letters to him and his twin sister to inform them. Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape will also be informed. Love them Sev make a home for them. Claim them. Love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Lillyan Snape."  
  
' Lilly, my Lilly.' Thought Severus as he rushed to Dumbledore to has his memories returned and to remember  
  
America  
  
'Dearest Nicole,  
  
I truly hope that the DuRose's have at least informed you that you were adopted. You are my daughter. There are three things I need to tell you. The first is you are a witch. Yes magic is real. As soon as you are done reading this letter, you things will instantly be packed and you will appear at Hogwarts which is a magic school and also in England. The next thing is I am dead. I was murdered by an evil wizard Lord Voldemort. Your true father Severus Salazar Snape is still alive, though he is looked down upon because he is a fake follower of LV he is a spy. You also have a brother Damien William Salazar Snape he is about 15 minutes older then you. Darling the last surprise I have for you is also one of the biggest. Right before I had to send you into hiding I was approached by Lord Brain Chant, he is the most wealthy wizard in the world. He did not have any children, and knew that as you being the youngest would not inherit as much as your brother, named you his heir. You are Lady Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape Lady of Chant. Upon you arrival to the wizarding world contact Goblin Hubcup he will assist you. I love you my daughter.  
  
Love  
  
Your Mother  
  
Lillyan Marie Evans Snape (Potter)"  
  
"Well I'll be damned." Said Nicole as she disappeared 


	2. Introducing the Snapes

AN this chapter contains more about Severus' daughter then about Harry but it will be key for later on.  
  
Hogwarts  
  
Severus had just finished explaining when a young lady, about 5 feet 8 inches, with dark chocolate brown hair that fell down to her shoulders, with the purest emerald green eyes, that stood out nicely against her tanned skin, you could easily tell that she hadn't been ready to enter the school grounds because she was wearing, dark blue tight hip hugger jeans, with a slight flare to them, a tight emerald green halter top with Bitch written in cursive across the chest in a diagonal, and an overly large black Shady Ltd. Sweatshirt around her waist.  
  
"Wow what a rush." Stated Nicole as she regained her balance  
  
"Umm excuse me miss. But who are you?" Asked Albus  
  
"Well if this letter means anything, I am Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. At your service." Mock bowed Nicole  
  
"Nicole? Snape? Awwww... Well let me introduce you then." Smiled Albus  
  
"Nicole Snape this is your father Severus Snape." Smiled Albus with a tinkle in his eye  
  
"You're my father? COOL!' Exclaimed Nicole as she jumped and hugged Severus.  
  
"Ok can I call you Dad? Or Daddy? Or do you want me to stick with father?" Questioned Nicole in a rush  
  
"Umm whatever you want I guess." Stuttered Severus  
  
"Umm Ok daddy it is then. So I have a brother to? Is he here yet? Or does he live with you?" Nicole was on a rampage.  
  
"Umm actually he was raised by my enemy and thought to be his son. So he doesn't really like me all that much." Stuttered Severus the ice wall around his heart melting, just being around his daughter.  
  
"Well Severus why don't you show her to her room, and both of you can get a good nights sleep." Said Albus again with a smile on his face.  
  
They walked down to the dungeons in a compatible silence  
  
"Do you have any of your things?" Asked Severus  
  
"Ya, according to this letter all my things are shrunk and all I need to do is say the counter spell and they will all appear so I can go through what I still want and need and what I dont." Answered Nicole  
  
"I understand. Well your brother should be arriving soon, tomorrow in fact then we can go to Diagon Alley to shop and I can bring you both to Snape Castle." Said Severus  
  
Later that Nite  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Yes?" Asked a slightly sleepy Severus  
  
"Severus it seems your son didn't care to wait till morning to meet his father." Laughed an equally tired Albus  
  
"Harry..." trailed off Severus  
  
"Hiya pops. Don't you think it should be Damien?" Questioned Harry with a smirk  
  
"what? How can you be so excepting of this?" Asked a dumb founded Snape  
  
"Well, I decided, 1 you cant really be that much of a git, 2 I want to meet my sister and 3 I want a family and from what Professor says you seem to want to make it work." Stated Harry matter a factly  
  
"Well Since it is 1:30 in the morning why don't I show you to your room and we can all get some sleep and talk in the morning." Said Severus with a yawn  
  
"Why the hell don't people not sleep around here?" Questioned a very irritable looking Nicole as she came out of her room  
  
"Nicole this is your brother, Harry Potter..."  
  
"Nope Damien Snape at your service my dear sister." Smirked Harry  
  
( Ok I will be calling him Damien now)  
  
"Damn it all to hell and go to sleep you can talk then." Snapped Nicole as she pushed Damien towards the unused bedroom, her father towards his and walked to her own telling the headmaster to shut the door on his way out. 


	3. Shopping with the Snapes

I don't own Harry Potter! Forgive any spelling mistakes I am not being super careful even tho I kno I should If you notice one feel free to point it out!

**Starr Light 1**: Thanks for the review! Sadly, I don't know what "Mary Sue" ing a character means, but if you notice me doing it then please warn me! It doesn't sound like something I plan on doing but hey ya never know!

**Malfoy Angel**: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for the review!

Ok sadly this chapter is going to be slightly long, and maybe even a little boring it just goes through their shopping.

The next morning the three woke different times. Severus being the first started making breakfast for his two young children. A short while later Damien woke up.

"My your up early." Laughed Severus he was thinking that most teens would still be in bed till at least 10 not up at 8 am.

"Ya well the Dursley's never were ones to let me sleep in." Stated Damien flippantly

"Well come on eat something." Smirked Severus

With a nod they sat down and started eating.

"So what are the plans for the rest of the summer?" Asked Damien

"Well both of you need new clothes, books, and such. You'll need to redo your rooms at the Castle. Oh yes and pureblood mannerisms that is very important. You'll both most likely end up in Slytherin so I will introduce you to some of the Slytherins but in a good way. I think that's about all." Stated Severus as he broke out of his thoughts.

3 hours later (11am)

"Well I'm glad you woke up I was beginning to think I would need to send out a search party." Laughed Severus

"Dad its way to early to be making jokes at my expense." Snottily replied Nicole

"Damien you'd almost think she was brought up a Pureblood." Whispered Severus to Damien

"Well excuse you. I was brought up in high society America so you know." Huffed Nicole causing the other two Snapes to laugh at her

"Well to Diagon Alley we go."

Diagon Alley - Madam Malkin's

"Hello Severus what may I do for you today?" Asked Janice Malkin

"Umm I need 5 sets of Hogwarts school robes, 2 winter cloaks black with silver trim, 2 summer cloaks, 2 spring cloaks and 2 fall cloaks, I need 3 sets of dress robes, 10 sets of daily robes, 2 sets of dueling robes silver, 1 set of potion making robes black, 1 traveling cloak emerald green with the Snape crest like usual, plus several under garments and regular clothing. For these two." Stated Severus

"My, my who are they?" Asked Janice shocked

"Damien Snape ma'am."

"Nicole Snape ma'am"

"It's a pleasure now lets start with Colors. Summer Cloaks?"

"Emerald Green, Sapphire blue."

"Emerald green as well, and a light purple."

"Spring cloaks?"

"Same"

"Lighter green and a baby blue."

"Fall cloaks?"

"Black and orange."

"Damien could you get any grosser? Black and brown."

"Dress robes?"

"Emerald with silver, Sapphire with silver, and black and silver."

"Emerald with silver, Sapphire with silver, and amethyst with silver."

"Daily robes?"

"7 black, 2 emerald, and 1 sapphire."

"2 black, 2 emerald, 2 sapphire, 2 lavender, 2 ruby, 2 periwinkle, 2 baby blue, 2 pale yellow, 2 soft green, and 2 silver."

"Nicole, I do believe your father said 10 robes, not 10 colors." Laughed madam Malkin

"Daddy? You don't mind right?" Questioned Nicole

"Of course not." Sighed Severus

After another hour they had muggle clothing, and their undergarments and they were all ready to go.

Olivanders

Now that they were dressed they proceeded to get their wands.

"Ah hello Professor Snape and who do we have here?" Asked Olivander

"My son Damien and daughter Nicole."

10 minutes later had Damien holding a new wand, 13 ½ inches weeping willow, dragon heart string, and phoenix feather, and Nicole with her wand, 12 ½ inches Whomping willow, phoenix feather and veela hair.

A quick stop by the apothecary they had all their potion ingredients, then they headed to Flourish and Blotts.

"Hello Professor Snape."

"Mr. Blotts a pleasure to see you."

"What can I help you with?" Asked Blotts

"I need I set of complete NEWT's set of 6th year books, along with Care Of Magical Creatures for 6th years, Then I need complete sets of books, for 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, year, along with Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Divination 3rd, to 5th year, then I need a complete set of NEWT's 6th year, as well as 6th year Ancient Runes and Arithmancy." Stated Professor Snape

With a wave of his wand Mr. Blotts had all the books they needed on the counter in front of them.

"I would also like these father." Said Damien walking up with 5 books.

_Dark Arts, Fact or Fiction by Evron Silvertone _

_Magical Languages by Lord Ligquil _

_Advanced Dark Arts by Salazar Slytherin _

_Masters Defense Against the Dark Arts by Godric Gryffindor and _

_Dark Potions by Salazar Snape _

Nicole also had some extra books though about 7.

_Masters Dark Arts by Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw  
Dangerously Deadly Potions by Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff _

_Dueling to the Death by Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor _

_Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts by Godric Gryffindor _

_Charms and Hexes by Hades _

_Magical Languages by Lord Ligquil _

_Gift Black, White and Silver by Selene Moonstone _

"So you both wish to master languages? Interesting." Said Severus

"That will be all have a nice day Professor." Stated Mr. Blotts

"Thank you, You as well." They walked out of the store and before either could protest Damien dragged them into Quality Quidditch.

"Nicole you have to come and see the newest racing broom with me!" Exclaimed Damien as he dragged her to the Silver Lighting,

"This is even faster then my Firebolt! Have you ever been flying?" Questioned Damien

"Umm no I haven't." Nicole said looking slightly uneasy as the broom in front of her

"Well we will just have to rectify that wont we Father?" Smirked Damien

"Yes I agree. I will take 2 of the Silver Lightings please." Smiled Severus at the surprised look on Damien's face

"Thanks Dad!" Exclaimed Damien

"Thank you father." Stiffly replied Nicole

"Aww come on Coley you'll love flying!" Bounced Damien

"Whatever you say."

"Come along, we need to pop into Hogwarts and tell the Headmaster that we are going to Snape Castle." Smirked Severus at the antics of his children

"Wait father I need to go to Gringotts!" Exclaimed Nicole as she steered them in that direction.  
Gringotts

"Yes?" Asked an older goblin

"May I please speak with Hubcup please?" Asked Nicole

"And you are?"

"Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape."

"HUBCUP! Lady Snape is here to see you!" Bellowed the elder goblin

"My Lady please this way, I'm sorry do you wish for them to be present?" Questioned the younger goblin

"Yes, my father and my brother."

Hubcup lead them into a small room.

"As your mother must have told you, Lord Brian Chant has left everything to you. Everything. Now you will become Lady Snape of Chant and of Snape Manor, if you are willing to take on the responsibilities of this role you will just sign these papers." Explained Hubcup

"What exactly are the things I will be taking on?" Questioned Nicole impressing her father with the way she was handling things

"You will inherit, the name Chant, Chant Castle in England, Chant Manor in Scotland, Chant Place in Ireland, 3 properties in Northern America, Beverly Hills, New York and Minnesota, a villa in Rome and Venice, 1 manor in Paris and on in Southern France, as well as 3 cottages, scattered through out English country side. 15 Gringotts vaults, 6 containing money, totaling 560 billion galleons, 4 vaults containing books, 3 vaults containing personal artifacts that belonged to the Lords and Ladies of Chant through out time, 1 vault containing potion ingredients, rare and dangerous and the last vault is the family tree, that has every lord and lady of chant and child of them in it, it will show you whom you are related to and such. Will you sign?" Asked Hubcup looking bored

"Yes." She sighed the papers and everything was done, she was now the Lady of Chant.

Soon they flooed back to Hogwarts.

"Hello, Severus, Damien, and Nicole or should I say Lady of Chant?" Laughed Albus

"Yes it seems my daughter is quite the important one isn't she? Well we just stopped by to let you know that we are alive, and going to the Castle. See you in a few weeks good bye." Smirked Severus

"Bye Professor!" Chorused the twins

Soon they were in front of the largest home either had ever seen

"Welcome to Snape Castle."

8

I know bad place to leave off, but it's the perfect place for the next chapter to start! I know the whole Nicole thing kinda takes away from Harry, but it is important but you wont really find out while till later, don't worry the main story is still about Harry Potter!


	4. Snape Castle

I don't own Harry Potter!

**Sati White : **Yes I know Harry is really out of character, but he is sorta still in shock from finding out who he is for real. He may go back to some what normal when he gets back to Hogwarts with students and normal settings. Also he needed a new wand because Harry Potter has a wand, Damien Snape however doesn't. Thanks for the Review

"Welcome to Snape Castle."

"Wow!" Exclaimed both the twins as they saw the outside of the house.

"There is much to be done, but first I am sure that you would like to see your rooms, and the house." Smiled Severus

" Alright, first off this is Esma, she is the head house elf, there are 20 other house elves working in the manor, Esma would you please choose two elves to be the personal elf to my son and daughter." Asked Severus

"Of course Master Severus, Young Master Damien this is Dilpie he will be your personal elf, Mistress Nicole this is Elle she will be your personal elf." Bowed Esma

"Esma will show you both around the house, as I have some things to do, dinner will be at 7pm sharp!" Explained their father

"Right this way please, Young Master, Mistress."

To say the Castle was large was an understatement; with over a 1000 rooms to it, it was quite a sight.

The first level had the formal and informal breakfast, lunch and dinner rooms, the entrance to the library and the ball room, and some other rooms that weren't important. The second level was split into 2 wings, to the East Wing level 1, guestrooms, East Wing Level 2 guest rooms and finally East Wing Level 3 was the Master's rooms, his bedroom, personal office, personal library, bathroom, training room and such. The West Wing Level 1 guest rooms.

"Your rooms start on this level, Young Master your rooms are on the left side, Mistress yours are on the right."

They took time to look around their rooms.

Nicole's started on the 2nd level, it had a training room, study, sitting room, and a training room, then you go up the spiral stair case into a grand bedroom, with an amazing wardrobe and bathroom, along with an entertainment room and a library well actually it was two stories. All of it was decorated in royal blue, emerald green and silver.

Damien's room was set up very similar, only it was a little bigger, and done in emerald, ruby and silver. Going back down to the first set of stairs not only did it go to the east and west wing but to the north wing as well. There you had the swimming pool, indoor Quidditch Pitch, another ball room, a party room, and a large formal dinning room. There where double doors that lead to the outside area which had another pitch, swimming pool and an outside dancing area.

"In the dungeon, are cells, potion labs, training rooms, a muggle work out area. Out side you have the stables, the green houses, safe animal haven and the dangerous one. Will Young Master and Mistress need anything else?" Asked Esma

"No" They replied together

They made their way to their own rooms, and just hung out each getting to know their own room. After getting themselves settled in, Damien decided it was time to fly.

"Hey Coley, wanna go fly?" Asked Damien excitedly

"Umm do we have to?" Hesitantly asked Nicole

"Please? Please?" Begged Damien with puppy dog eyes

"Alright fine." Swatted Nicole as she grabbed her broom

"YES!" Exclaimed Damien with a large smile

Soon they were at the out door Pitch

"Dam I don't know how to fly!" Exclaimed Nicole as Damien looped around the field with ease.

"Alright, alright. Lay your broom down." Ordered Damien as he landed beside her

"Now you put your hand over the broom and command it up. Don't be afraid of it."

"UP!" Commanded Nicole and the broom flew to her hand

"Now one leg on either side and gently push off." Nicole again did as told and soon she was hovering over the ground

"Ok Coley now I want you to actually try and fly alright?" Questioned Damien

"Kay."

The two took off. Once Nicole calmed down a bit it was realized what a natural flyer she really was and soon the two were racing around the pitch.

Laughing they gradually landed and headed inside for dinner.

Dinning Room

" Well I was wondering if I was going to send Aurors to search for you." Laughed Severus

"Well were here now dad." Laughed Damien

Dinner was uneventful after that

It was nearing 9 and Severus decided it was time for them to go to bed

"We have much to discuss tomorrow so early to bed. Good nite."

"Good Night Father."

"Night Daddy!"

Going to their rooms and putting their pajamas on they quickly fell asleep.

Any questions about my story of comments please feel free to post them but please be nice! And if any one wants to explain what a "Mary-Sue" is I would really appreciate that! Till next time! Ciao!


	5. Letters from a Snape

I don't own Harry Potter! Wish I did but I don't! LOL!

Thanks for the Reviews!

This chapter had very little to do with Damien and Nicole!

After the children had gone to bed, Severus entered his study and wrote out 10 letters

30 minutes later 10 different owls took the letters to their recipients.

Parkinson Manor

"Miss_ Parkinson, _

_It has recently come to my attention that I am a father. I have two children, twins, Damien William Salazar Snape and Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. Due to the fact that both where raised by muggles, and I assume they are more then likely to be placed in Slytherin well at least Nicole is, I am inviting you and your mother, to Snape Castle in one weeks time, for the remaining of the summer, to assist me in teaching my children, all that they will need to know about being pureblood, witch and wizard, which they are. If you are able to attend please inform me as soon as possible. Also the day you arrive is July 31st, my children's birthday. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Severus Salazar Snape _

_Potion Master; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry "_

"_Mrs. Parkinson, _

_You and your daughter are cordially invited to Snape Castle on July 31st, for 3 weeks time. I have recently learned that I am a father of twins, a young man Damien William Salazar Snape and a young lady Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. As they were both raised by muggles I fear they know nothing about being a pureblooded wizard and witch, and I would greatly appreciate your assistance in teaching them? _

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Severus Salazar Snape _

_Potion Master; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

Zabini Manor (Blaise is gunna be a boy in my story!)

"_Mr. Zabini, _

_It has recently come to my attention that I am a father. I have two children, twins, Damien William Salazar Snape and Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. Due to the fact that both where raised by muggles, and I assume they are more then likely to be placed in Slytherin well at least Nicole is, I am inviting you and your father, to Snape Castle in one weeks time, for the remaining of the summer, to assist me in teaching my children, all that they will need to know about being pureblood, witch and wizard, which they are. If you are able to attend please inform me as soon as possible. Also the day you arrive is July 31st, my children's birthday. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Severus Salazar Snape _

_Potion Master; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

"_Mr A. Zabini,_

_You and your son are cordially invited to Snape Castle on July 31st, for 3 weeks time. I have recently learned that I am a father of twins, a young man Damien William Salazar Snape and a young lady Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. As they were both raised by muggles I fear they know nothing about being a pureblooded wizard and witch, and I would greatly appreciate your assistance in teaching them? _

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Severus Salazar Snape _

_Potion Master; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

Bulstrode Estate

"Miss_ Bulstrode, _

_It has recently come to my attention that I am a father. I have two children, twins, Damien William Salazar Snape and Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. Due to the fact that both where raised by muggles, and I assume they are more then likely to be placed in Slytherin well at least Nicole is, I am inviting you and your mother, to Snape Castle in one weeks time, for the remaining of the summer, to assist me in teaching my children, all that they will need to know about being pureblood, witch and wizard, which they are. If you are able to attend please inform me as soon as possible. Also the day you arrive is July 31st, my children's birthday. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Severus Salazar Snape _

_Potion Master; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

"_Mrs. Bulstrode, _

_You and your daughter are cordially invited to Snape Castle on July 31st, for 3 weeks time. I have recently learned that I am a father of twins, a young man Damien William Salazar Snape and a young lady Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. As they were both raised by muggles I fear they know nothing about being a pureblooded wizard and witch, and I would greatly appreciate your assistance in teaching them? _

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Severus Salazar Snape _

_Potion Master; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

Crabbe Estate

"Mr_. Crabbe Jr.,_

_It has recently come to my attention that I am a father. I have two children, twins, Damien William Salazar Snape and Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. Due to the fact that both where raised by muggles, and I assume they are more then likely to be placed in Slytherin well at least Nicole is, I am inviting you and your father, to Snape Castle in one weeks time, for the remaining of the summer, to assist me in teaching my children, all that they will need to know about being pureblood, witch and wizard, which they are. If you are able to attend please inform me as soon as possible. Also the day you arrive is July 31st, my children's birthday. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Severus Salazar Snape _

_Potion Master; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

"_Mr. Crabbe Sr., _

_You and your son are cordially invited to Snape Castle on July 31st, for 3 weeks time. I have recently learned that I am a father of twins, a young man Damien William Salazar Snape and a young lady Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. As they were both raised by muggles I fear they know nothing about being a pureblooded wizard and witch, and I would greatly appreciate your assistance in teaching them? _

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Severus Salazar Snape _

_Potion Master; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

Goyle Estate

"_Mr. Goyle Jr., _

_It has recently come to my attention that I am a father. I have two children, twins, Damien William Salazar Snape and Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. Due to the fact that both where raised by muggles, and I assume they are more then likely to be placed in Slytherin well at least Nicole is, I am inviting you and your father, to Snape Castle in one weeks time, for the remaining of the summer, to assist me in teaching my children, all that they will need to know about being pureblood, witch and wizard, which they are. If you are able to attend please inform me as soon as possible. Also the day you arrive is July 31st, my children's birthday. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Severus Salazar Snape _

_Potion Master; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

"_Mr. Goyle Sr.,_

_You and your son are cordially invited to Snape Castle on July 31st, for 3 weeks time. I have recently learned that I am a father of twins, a young man Damien William Salazar Snape and a young lady Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. As they were both raised by muggles I fear they know nothing about being a pureblooded wizard and witch, and I would greatly appreciate your assistance in teaching them? _

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Severus Salazar Snape _

_Potion Master; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

Malfoy Castle

"_Draco, _

_It has recently come to my attention that I am a father. I have two children, twins, a young man Damien William Salazar Snape, and a young lady Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. Unfortuality they were raised by muggles, and they know not how to be a pureblood, witch and wizard, I am inviting you and several of your fellow Slytherins to my home on July 31st, their birthday, for not only a party but also to stay for 3 weeks to assist me in teaching them the ways of the Wizarding World. Draco, you are the only one I am informing of this so do not say a word as of yet. When I was younger, I married a witch whom I thought was a muggle born witch, she was not. She was in fact born of two squibs, and she is the heiress to the Ravenclaw, and Merlin lines, her name is Lilly Evans – Snape, sadly she needed to be protected and so pretended to marry a friend of hers, James Potter. Yes Draco, Harry Potter is my son, Damien. Please put aside you differences, I believe he is willing to do the same. I shall see you soon._

_Love Always,_

_ Your godfather, _

_ Severus"_

"_Lucius, _

_I am sure you remember my marriage to Miss Lilly Evans? Well it has recently come to my attention that I am a father. Harry Potter is my son, Damien William Salazar Snape, and a daughter, she was raised by muggles in America Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. They are both in my care, and know nothing of how to be a pureblood witch or wizard. I have invited all the Slytherins in Draco's year along with either their mother or father, for 3 weeks time, you and Narcissa are invited to Snape Castle on July 31st, for their birthday party and the following day their training will start. _

_Sincerely, _

_Severus."_

The next morning at breakfast

"_Severus, _

_We are more then pleased to assist you. We will be arriving around noon._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. And Miss Parkinson."_

"_Professor Snape, _

_My father and I are more then willing to help you. We will be there around noon._

_Sincerely, _

_Mr. Zabini and Blaise."_

"_Professor Snape,_

_My mother and I will be arriving at noon. See you then._

_Sincerely, _

_Mrs. Bulstrode and Millicent."_

"_Severus, _

_We will be arriving around Noon._

_The Goyles and the Crabbes."_

"_Severus, _

_Narcissa and I will be more then happy to attend. Congratulations by the way._

_Lucius."_

"_Uncle Sev, _

_Haha I know you hate that. See ya at noon. And I promise to be nice!_

_Your favorite godson_

_Draco."_


	6. Hermione and Ron meet Damien Snape

I don't own harry potter!

**Connie Eressea : ** Thanks for the review and the explanation. I was seriously starting to go crazy wondering what a Mary Sue was. I'm going to try really hard to make it so that I don't Mary Sue Nicole. Though Nicole will be in Slytherin, she is going to bring in a twist so if you think its getting to close to a Mary Sue please let me kno! Also Snape and Harry are OOC for a reason when they get back to school you'll see how things end up! Oh and if you want to send me the Spanish explanation I should be able to make out most of it what I can't a friend of mine can help!

**Opal :** Thank you also for explaining what a Mary Sue is! I am so glad people told me. I can say that if a Mary Sue is just a sort term character then Nicole will not be one! She will play a major part in the story! As for the Firebolt, it will be explained later, but one of the characters will share you opinion on the brooms. Thanks for the review!

**Sarahamanda : ** Thanks for the review!

IMPORTANT A/N! I know I left it out in the first chapter, but I have decided that Lilly Potter was a pureblood, the reason she doesn't know is because her family gave up magic during the last Dark Wizard right before Voldemort to protect their family, they were going to tell their daughters but as Petunia was the older of the two and she didn't have powers they decided not to say anything. Petunia is a squib!

It had been two days since Severus has sent the letters out to his friends and their children, and he spent the days just getting to know his children.

"As you both know your birthday is in 4 days. I have arranged for you to have a small party, but I need Damien to promise not to try and kill Draco. He does know the truth and has agreed to make somewhat of a truce with you." Sighed Severus

"Alright, alright I'll call a truce with him for now." Smirked Damien

"Very good. Now not only will they be here for your birthday, they and their parents are also staying for an extra 3 weeks to help train you and get you up to the level you should be and teach you pureblood mannerisms." Smirked Severus as his twins looked so down trodden

"Well then what are we doing until our _guests_ arrive?" Questioned Damien

"I suppose just getting to know each other. Damien if you wish to inform your friends you may do so. You may even invite them to your birthday party. Nicole the same goes for you." Said Severus

"Thanks dad." Exclaimed Damien as he ran up to his room to write his letters

"I would love to invite Lavender father but I don't think a muggle would fit in here." Sighed Nicole

"Lavender who?" Asked Severus

"Lavender Brown. Her family use to vacation in the Hampton's, but I think she would be the only friend I have in England." Laughed Nicole

"Well then you will be pleased to know that she is a witch. A 6th year Gryffindor. You may invite her." Smirked Severus

Meanwhile in Damien's room

"_Ron and Moine,_

_OMG I have some huge news to share with you! But I'd rather tell you in person. I'm having a birthday party on the 31st, please come on the 30th so I can explain everything to you guys._

_Love Always _

_Harry"_

"_Lavender, _

_Hey! Your never going to believe this! I just found out that I am a witch! And my father is Severus Snape! Anyways I am having a birthday party on the 31st hope you can come! Snape Castle._

_Lots of Love, _

_Nicole"_

The Burrow

"Oye! Hermione! There's a letter from Harry!" Exclaimed Ron as he ran over to his best "girl" friend (no they aren't dating! Eww I hate R/Hr pairings!)

"Well isn't that just like Harry! He didn't even tell us where to go!" Huffed Hermione

(Hermione had been living with the Weasley's since the end of 5th year because she wasn't protected enough at her own muggle home.)

"Well write to him and ask him where to go." Laughed Ron

"Well duh Ron what else would I do?" Puffed Hermione indignity

"When are you going to tell that boy your in love with him?" Laughed Ron as he dodged a swat from Hermione.

"Never now go away while I write this letter."

"_Harry,_

_You nerd! Your forgot to tell us where we have to floo to for your birthday! Cant wait to see you! Miss you lots!_

_Hugs, _

_Hermione and Ron."_

"Ron promise me you wont say anything to him about how I feel?" Quietly asked Hermione

"Alright I wont but I think so should and soon."

Brown Bay

"Lavender sweetie, there's a letter for you." Smiled Mrs. Brown

"Thanks Mum."

"OMG! Mum! Nicole is a witch! Can you believe it! I was invited to her birthday party on the 31st and omg her dad is Professor Snape! Can I got mum?" Asked Lavender in a rush

"Of course." Laughed Mrs. Brown

Snape Castle

"Dad how do you think Ron and Moine will react?" Asked Damien as the family was enjoying dinner,

Right before Severus answered an owl flew in and held its leg out to Damien.

"Opps I forgot to mention where they are to floo." Laughed Damien

"That's not very smart." Laughed Nicole

"Oye Shut up!" Responded Damien

"_Ron and Moine, _

_I cant believe I forgot to tell you. Floo to Snape Castle. I promise everything will be explained then._

_Love Always,_

_Harry."_

The burrow

"Snape Castle is he **_insane_**?" Shouted Ron

"Now Ron I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this." Stated Hermione looking closely at the letter

Not quickly enough for the two Gryffindors, July 30th finally approached

"Now Ron, Hermione be good I am sure there is a perfectly good reason for Harry to be at Professor Snape's home." Exclaimed Molly

"Ya we'll see ya in a few days mum." Replied Ron

"Thank you for everything Mrs. Weasley." Smiled Hermione who after the party had been given permission to visit her parents for a few weeks

"Think nothing of it dear." Smiled Molly

"SNAPE CASTLE!" They shouted and where on their way

Meanwhile Snape Castle

"What if they don't except me? What if they hate me for being a Snape? What If they think Imp a traitor?" Questioned Damien on a rant

"Damien chill. If they really are your best friends then don't worry about." Snapped Nicole

"You know sometimes you scare me at how much you sound like father." Laughed Damien

Suddenly the fire flared green and out stepped Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

"HARRY!" Squealed Hermione as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Hey Moine. Ron." He nodded in acknowledgement

"Ok mate are you gunna explain why we are at Snape Castle?" Asked Ron nervously looking around for the greasy old bat

"Yes but first let me show you to your rooms, Esma! (pop)"

"Yes Young Master D..."

"I wish for there things to be brought to the guest rooms in my wing closest to my room." Ordered Damien

"Of course young Master. Oh and Mistress is looking for you she says to send for her when you wish to talk." Bowed Esma and she disappeared

"Come on." Damien led them to his rooms

"Wow!" Was all both Hermione and Ron could manage after seeing his room, they went to the seating room

"Alright Harry please explain what is going on." Demanded Hermione

"Alright but you have to both promise that you wont interrupt me until I'm done, and then you guys have to be introduced to some friends of mine." Laughed Damien as the other two just nodded their heads

"Alright over the summer, I got a time delayed letter from my mother. She shared with me a few very important details, first off, she was a pureblooded witch. Her parents went into hiding after, the Dark Lord before Voldemort had set their sights on the Devon's, they changed their name to Evans, and had two daughters in the muggle world, Petunia and Lilly. They were waiting until they both received their Hogwarts Letters to tell them the truth, but when Petunia didn't get a letter they decided to keep it that they were muggles. So ya my mother was actually Lillian Devon. Ok the next thing she told me was that I had a twin sister, younger by 5 minutes. She is powerful in her own right and when she was just a baby she was adopted by a muggle family in America but also she was named heiress of Chant. (they gasped at this) anyways she is here right now as well, her name is Nicole Elizabeth Selene. The final think that my mother informed me of was that James Potter is not my father. Severus Snape is. I hope you guys can understand. Snape isn't all that bad and I ya." Sighed Damien just waiting for his friends reply

"WHAT YOUR THAT GTREASY HAIR GITS SON!" Screamed Ron

"Ronald Weasley! Do be quiet! Think of how poor Harry must feel." Reprimanded Hermione

"I'm sorry mate, its just a lot to take in." Sighed Ron (hey I believe that faced with this situation in the books if Ron matured then he could actually handle this fairly well)

"Ya tell me about it. Snape's not that bad. But know here's the kicker, Harry James Potter isn't even my name. Its Damien William Salazar Snape." Sighed Damien

"Damien Snape." Said Hermione testing it out

"Well I guess we will just have to get use to the idea of you being a Snape." Neverously laughed Ron

"Yes well, if you guys want more time to think things over I can show you to your rooms other wise, I can introduce you to my sister." Shrugged Damien they had taken the news fairly well.

"Let's meet your sister." Encouraged Hermione

"Esma!"

"Yes Young Master Damien?"

"Please Send for my sister to join me." Requested Damien

about 5 minutes later

"What'd you want?" Questioned Nicole as she walked through the door and promptly sat down

"Nicole I'd like you to meet my friends, this is Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley, guys this is my sister Nicole Snape." Smiled Damien he hoped that they would get along

"Pleasure." Smirked Nicole

"So what are you two doing for your birthday?" Asked Hermione

"Well Father invited all the Slytherins in our year, you two and I invited an old friend of mine Lavender Brown and we are having a small party." Smiled Nicole

"Your friends with Lav?" Squealed Hermione

"Ya. When I lived in the states, I lived in the Hamptons. Quite a few British people had summer homes, so I became friends with them. Lav was /is one of my best friends there are a few others, but I dunno if they are magical or not but with Lav I always just had this sort of feeling, but oh well when I start Hogwarts I'm sure I'll find out." Smiled Nicole

"That's amazing. I've never been to the States you must tell me all about it!" Exclaimed Hermione

"As fun as that sounds I would much rather fly wouldn't you, Ron? Coley?" Asked Damien with puppy eyes

"Alright, big bro but Im gunna beat your ass!" Laughed Nicole as she took off running towards the pitch leaving Damien, Ron and Hermione to follow

Pitch

"Lighting Bolts?!" Exclaimed Ron

"Ya they are the fastest brooms in the world! Father bought them for us." Smirked Damien letting his inner Snape come out.

They raced around the pitch for a few hours until Dilpie came to tell them that dinner was ready.

Dinning Room

"Good evening father, you know Ron and Hermione." Smirked Damien as he watched with interest

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, I due hope your summer has been pleasant?" Questioned Severus the two looked god smacked and nodded

"Hello Daddy." Smiled Nicole as she sat down in the seat usually reserved for the Lady of the House

Dinner was a tense affair and soon they all retired to their rooms, well Hermione, Ron to Damien's and Nicole to hers.

Damien's Room

"Hey Ha..er Damien what happened to your Firebolt?" Asked Ron

"Ya. I mean I know that your excited about a better broom but I would have thought that your Firebolt I mean Snuffle's gave it to you." Added Hermione in thought

"Ya my Firebolt, is still under lock and key at Hogwarts. I suppose I'll get it back at the beginning of the year, but then I don't think I'll use it anymore for games at least. I mean look what happened to my Nimbus. I would rather only some times use the broom Sirius gave me then not have it at all." Explained Harry

(A/N There ya go! Now you get why Harry doesn't have the Firebolt!)   
They talked a little bit longer and then retired to their own rooms, each praying that tomorrow would be a good day.

YOU GUYS PICK! Should Harry (Damien) be resorted into Slytherin? Or should he stay in Gryffindor? Let me know!


	7. Party for the Snape Twins

I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Yes they are all out of character to some degree! But I hate Ron as the stupid overly temperamental, and I HATE Hermione as a total goody!

Gryffindor : 4 Slytherin: 2 Unknown/New: 1

Keep letting me kno!

**Hermione21:** I personally love the idea of a hidden house. And as a matter of fact in my new story that I'll post soon that is the main idea, but for this story and the purposes that I need its either gotta be Slytherin or Gryffindor. But I hope you'll keep reading anyways and I hope you'll look for my next story!

The day had arrived. It was now July 31st, and the twins were about to celebrate their 16th birthday.

Breakfast Room

"Good Morning Nicole, Damien, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger." Politely said Severus

"Daddy, what time are your friends going to be here?" Asked Nicole

"Most will be here around noon or 1 I believe Miss Brown will be here at 11." Smiled Severus as Nicole looked at the clock, screamed grabbed Hermione's hand and the two flew up stairs.

"Umm what just happened?" Asked Ron slightly confused

"Since Moine and Coley are friends sorta, when Nicole realized that it was time to get ready she freaked grabbed Moine and ran to get ready." Laughed Damien

The boys ate breakfast in quiet that would not be heard in the manor for some time.

Meanwhile upstairs

"OMG Hermione what am I going to wear? Are any of the Slytherins hot?" Asked Nicole

"First off call me Moine just don't tell Ron I let you, I never admitted it but ya some of them are sorta cute." Laughed Hermione

"Alright so what I should wear, I mean I know we have to wear dress robes and all but what I should wear under it and what color robes and..." Trained off Nicole

"Well why don't you pick out your favorite muggle outfit and then we can decide on robes afterwards. Oh no! I forgot mine!" Exclaimed Hermione and now she were in a panic after all several purebloods would be there and it wouldn't help for her to not be dressed right.

"Not to worry. I have enough. Let's get dressed and then look through the robes." Smirked Nicole

So 1 hour and thirty minutes later had the two girls dressed.

Hermione was wearing tight lose rise black jeans with a silver one strap over the shoulder top and showed off the bottom of her stomach, she had a silver necklace with a silver heart charm, a matching bracelet, and silver hoop earrings, her chocolate brown hair was flowing in soft curls around her face, and she had black boots on making her 5'9" compared to her normal 5'7". Her make up was light just the right amount, a soft pink lip gloss, silver eye liner with smoky eye effect.

Nicole was wearing tight low rise flare dark, dark blue jeans with a faded spot on the thighs and calves, with an emerald green tub top that scrunched on the sides and tied into bows at the bottom her outfit also revealed part of her tummy, she was wearing the silver Tiffany's chain necklace with a N on it, and a matching bracelet with a S, and silver swirl earrings that were 2 inches long, along with cute black Gucci boots. Her make up was much more seen then Hermione's but not in a sluttish way, she had black eye liner inside and out side, a emerald coloring that faded into a silver, with a bronze-pink lip gloss, her hair was also down and around her face only curly.

"Well I must say we look good!" Exclaimed Nicole with a laugh

"I agree!" Laughed Hermione as she was handed the amethyst dress robes to wear and Nicole wore the emerald ones.

Meanwhile, while the girls were spending hours getting ready the boys had started getting ready at 10:30, Ron was dressed in light blue jeans, black Sketchers, and a royal blue t-shirt from Armani Exchange, he had black dress robes thrown over it. Damien was wearing dark blue jeans, with a white t-shirt and over the t-shirt was a emerald button up shirt unbuttoned he to was wearing black sketchers, and had black robes flung over his outfit.

At 10:45 the boys were waiting in the Floo room for the girls to come down.

11

"Damnable Floo network!" Cursed Lavender Brown as she fell through the fireplace

"Hello Lav." Smiled Ron

"Ron!? Harry?! What are you guys doing here?" Asked Lavender as she took off her summer cloak to reveal, a short denim skirt, with a white t-shirt saying princess in pink, white healed sandals with light pink dress robes.

"Your never going to believe it!" Exclaimed Ron with a light laugh

"You know Nicole (she nodded) well, over the summer, it was found out that Nicole and I are twins, and I am Damien Snape, pleasure to met you." Smiled Damien

"Damien Snape? Humm. Hermione Snape? Doesn't sound to bad." Joked Lavender as she ducked behind Ron to hide

"Aww how cute, the Weasel is protecting Miss brown." Laughed Pansy Parkinson as she stepped out of the fireplace as graceful as ever. Followed by her mother. She to quickly discarded her summer cloak, and was wearing a cute pleated jean skirt with a black halter top, black sandals and silver dress robes.  
"Nice to see you to Pans." Laughed Lavender as she hugged her friend

"Pans!" Smiled Millicent as she came flying out of the fire place with her mother right behind her, before conversation could even take place, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe appeared back to back and their fathers were right there.

"Well, I'll be damned, its three of my favorite girls. Crabbe, Goyle" Smirked Blaise Zabini as he walked through the Floo, and was soon followed by his father

"Nice to see you to Blaise." Smiled Pansy

"Zabini." Smirked Crabbe and Goyle

"I missed you." Whispered Lavender as she hugged Blaise but he wasn't happy with that no a kiss was much more important to him.

"I am very confused." Stated Ron

"Blaise and I have been dating for 3 years, obviously we couldn't let the whole school know, I mean gods could you imagine what the school would say if they ever found out that a Slytherin was dating a Gryffindor?" Laughed Lavender

"About the same as they would act when they find out that Harry Potter is actually Damien Snape." Laughed Damien

The others looked at him like he was insane

"Well that explains a few things." Smirked Draco as he gracefully walked out of the fire place followed by both his parents.

"Yes well, I do believe we haven't met." Smirked Damien

"Damien Snape."

"Draco Malfoy pleasure." Smirked Draco yet again

small chit chat took place until everyone heard giggling and Hermione ran down the stairs

"Hey Dam! Coley will be down soon!" Laughed Hermione as she hide behind Damien

"What is it with people hiding behind people!" Exclaimed Severus

"Well father I do believe that it is a defense tactic." Laughed Nicole as she decended

"Drake?!"

"NICOLE!?"

Exclaimed the two as they walked to each other and hugged.

"Omg do you have any idea how worried I was about you!? I go to your house this summer ask to see you and your not there not only that but they don't even know who you are!" Exclaimed Draco and he looked furious

"Dray clam down." Whispered Nicole as she threw herself at him again

"Clam down! How do you expect me to feel! My girlfriend disappeared and her parents didn't even know who she was!" Exclaimed Draco

"Dray, baby, I am so sorry that you freaked, and I am so sorry for any problems I caused for you, Mrs. And Mr. Malfoy. Like right when the summer started I found out that Severus Snape is my father. And was portkeyed me to Hogwarts. I wasn't really even really aware I was gunna be leaving right away. And Dray come on how the hell was I suppose to write you? All I knew about you in England was that you were from a noble family and that it was near to impossible to write to you. So I figured I would just have to figure out a way. And when I heard father say Malfoy I was hoping it was you and Im so glad it is. Can you forgive me?" Asked Nicole

"Of course. God damn Nicole don't ever do that again! Please!" Exclaimed Draco as he pulled her into a hug

"It looks like there is going to be more then one explanation going tonight." Stated Severus glaring at his godson who as of yet hadn't released his daughter.

"I'll start. Over the summer it became known that I am Damien William Salazar Snape but until this summer I was Harold James Potter. To make a long story short. I have accepted that Severus Snape is my father and I am now here." Smirked Damien at the bewilder look on everyones faces

"Yes well as you can tell, this is my son Damien Snape and that young lady that Draco refuses to let go of is my daughter Nicole Snape. Im sure you all know, Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley, this is, Mrs. Violet Parkinson, Mr Andrew Zabini, Mrs. Ellen Bulstrode, Mr. Vincent Crabbe Sr, Mr. Gregory Goyle Sr., Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy." Introduced Severus

"Yes, well I think most people are confused about how we all know each other Coley." Laughed Lavender

"Oh ya! They all have homes in the Hamptons and are there during the summers. We've all been friends since we were 5 years old." Laughed Nicole

With that cleared up they continued on with the party.

They had a late lunch, played some Quidditch talked had tea and then had dinner, then came presents.

Both Nicole and Damien received their fair share of presents, though the Slytherins and Lavender did say they had Nicole's presents at their homes seeing as normally they would mail them to her. The adults disappeared to the parlor and the children went to Nicole's entertainment room, as it had all the latest in Wizarding and muggle entertainment.

"So whose up for a game of Truth or Dare?" Asked Lavender

Quickly everyone agreed after the usual dares, of kissing this person or that person, they started to finally get interesting.

"Hermione truth or dare?" Asked Pansy with an evil glint in her eye

"Umm dare." Nervously replied Hermione

"Oh goodie! I dare you to kiss Damien!" Gleefully laughed Pansy

Hermione went pink and leaned over and kissed him.

"alright, Nicole truth or dare?" Asked Hermione to her new friend

"Umm dare." Smirked Nicole

"I dare you to go up to Mr. Malfoy and proclaim you undying love for him at breakfast." Smirked Hermione

"Kay, Damien, Truth or dare?"

"Dare, my dear sister." Laughed Damien

"Alright, alright. Damien I dare you to ask out the girl you've been crushin." Smirked Nicole as she moved out of hexing range

"Fine, I would have done this on my own ya kno. Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" Asked Damien

"Of course!" Squealed Hermione as she threw her arms around him

"Wont daddy be pleased!" Smirked Draco

"Hey guys excuse me please I'll be right back."

The Parlor

"Father? May I speak with you and the adults for a moment?" Asked Nicole before entering

"Yes, Yes enter." Agreed her father

"Father, I was thinking, after meeting, Ronald and Hermione, and seeing as how Hermione and Damien are now dating I was wondering if it would possible for them to stay with us during out training. From what I understand, Ronald is a pureblood but a poor one, and is raised by muggle loving parents, there for most likely doesn't know the proper way of the high society, also Hermione there is something about her that I cant put my finger on but I don't think she is a muggle born, father, and as she may as well be your future daughter in law it is important for her to learn them as well. Also Lavender comes from a more modern family but is going out with Blaise I think she too should stay." Expressed Nicole

"You may be right. Dear I shall talk with the others and we will let you all know in the morning." Smiled Severus his daughter was definality above the others

Nicole went back the game room , while the parents talk.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea Severus." Stated Narcissa

"Yes I agree finally a Weasley that will know what life is like." Laughed Crabbe

"Well then I you call agree. Esma!" Called Severus

"Yes Master Severus?" Asked Esma

"I want to make up rooms in Mistress Nicole's wing, one with Miss Hermione Granger's name on it, the others with Miss Pansy Parkinson, Miss Lavender Brown and Miss Millicent Bulstrode. In Young Master Damien's wing, I want Master Draco Malfoy, Master Blaise Zabini, Master Vincent Crabbe Jr. and Master Gregory Goyle Jr. These rooms are to be kept up as they will be able to stay here whenever they wish." Ordered Severus

"Of course Master Severus." Bowed Esma and disappeared

Several hours later everyone headed to sleep/

Alright here's the next chapter hope ya enjoyed!


	8. Meet the Blacks

I don't own Harry Potter!

OK so we kno that Harry is Damien Snape and he and his twin sister are in fact the children of Lilly Evans and she is a pureblood, sorry don't hate me but Hermione is going to be a pureblood to! (Dodges tomatoes!) I know that that's predictable but you'll have to cut me some slack.

The next morning

Breakfast room

"After a lengthily discussion and some input from my daughter it has been decided that, Miss Brown, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger may stay the rest of the summer for the tutoring that my children are going to be going through. If you wish." Stated Severus

"Really?" Asked Damien and Blaise

"Yes."

"Of course I'd love to may I owl my parents?" Asked Hermione

"Me to." Agreed Ron and Lavender followed them to where Severus told them the owlry was.

Soon everyone was done and they were gathered in the library

"Alright we have decided the break up who will teach what. But first it is most important for you to know you family heritage. So we will start with the family tree spell and then you will research your families, as the Slytherins have already done this, they will help you with books and such." Smiled Narcissa she just loved history

Lavender, Ron, Damien, Nicole and Hermione sat down with a piece of parchment and looked for further instructions.

"take this knife prick your finger and then drop 3 drops of blood on the paper, then say, _Ostendo sum meus prosapia _ and your name will appear first then your parent and so forth." Smiled Narcissa

Damien

After saying the spell he watched.

Damien William Salazar Snape

Mother

Lillian Marie Evans

Father

Severus Salazar Snape

Grandmother MS

Virginia Leggero

Grandfather MS

Michael Evans

Grandmother FS

Buiouno Coure

Grandfather FS

Salazar William Snape

And it went on all the way back to Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin.

Lavender's was nothing special much she had already known but still didn't understand the same way that most high society purebloods did. Ron's was as predicted though he was shocked to find out that through his mother Helga Hufflepuff was a ancestor of his. The only two that were surprising were Nicole's and Hermione's

Nicole's was the same as her brother except her name

Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape Lady of Chant which seemed to shock enough people there, and also that fact that under father she had to name which meant she had been legally adopted by the last lord of Chant.

Hermione's was the biggest surprise

Hermione Anne Elizabeth Granger (Black)

Mother

Michelle Marie Resro

Father

Sirius Orion Black

Adopted Parents

Anne Granger and Philip Granger

This shocked everyone

"Umm Mrs. Malfoy what does this mean?" Asked Hermione nervously

"It means that when Sirius was sent to Azkaban you were sent to muggles. Imp sure headmaster could confirm this. And if so, if you wish to take your true name and live in the Wizarding world as your aunt I could take custody of you." Stated Narcissa

Soon Dumbledore was there

"Yes Miss Granger, I am afraid that paper is truth. You are in fact Hermione Anne Elizabeth Black. Your mother had you and named you, she died 3 hours after your birth. Sirius never knew of you as he was away on a mission so I found a family for you. I am sorry but when he returned the thing with the Potter's had happened. When you came to Hogwarts I thought it was for the best." Sighed Dumbledore

"Well then you will have no problem, arranging for my father to meet me here and arrange for my name to be changed and for Aunt Narcissa to become my guardian." Sneered Hermione she was pissed beyond belief

"Yes I suppose I can do that." Agreed the Headmaster as he left

"Well would you like to continue or rest for the day?" Asked Narcissa

"Continue please Aunt, it doesn't seem like we should not." Stated Hermione

(I know I know out of character who cares! (Dodged rotten apples!)

They studied their families, until the only ones awake were Nicole and Hermione who were actually laughing about things they found out about their families.

That night for dinner

They were all sitting there talking until the fire place flared up and out stepped Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black

"Alright Albus, where is my daughter?" Demanded Sirius with a glare to the old headmaster

"Father?" Asked Hermione softly

"Hermione? I knew something seemed familiar about you!" Exclaimed Sirius as he grabbed the girl and hugged her

"Hello brother." Stated Narcissa

"Narcotic how you've been?" Laughed Sirius at his old childhood name for his younger sister

"Really Siri must you call me that?" Asked Narcissa with a huff

"Yes. Now Hermione. I must ask do you want me for a father? I mean after all I am on the run." Stiffly stated Sirius

"Sirius, Father, I just found out that my parents aren't even my parents, they are in danger because of me. If the world knows that I am actually Hermione Black living with my aunt Narcissa they wont be in danger. Plus I would be honored to be your daughter. If you'll have me." Smiled Hermione

"Of course! I, Sirius Orion Black, am proud to claim my daughter Hermione Anne Elizabeth Black as my daughter and heir."

"I Hermione Anne Elizabeth Black am proud to except my father Sirius Orion Black."

The night was spent with Sirius and Hermione talking along with the others chit chatting about little things

(I did mention that Sirius didn't die in book 5 right?)

It was also agreed that Sirius would stay for awhile and help teach the children.

Ok ok I know that this was a rushed chapter but I wanted to finish it so I can get to the fun stuff! Keep reviewing!

_Ostendo sum meus prosapia _ - show to be my family


	9. AN

Quick Author's Note

Hey everyone! I just started college and I am sooo busy! I am hoping/planning on updating this weekend! I'm sorry for the delay!

Hugs

Nicole


	10. AN 2 MUST READ!

A/N I am reposting ALL my stories under a new name, my email account that Lady Nicole Malfoy is normally under isnt working any longer, so look for the stories under Lady Nicole Malfoy-Potter soon!


End file.
